My True Love?
by spiceandginger09
Summary: BB meets a stranger who will turn his life upside down.Star and beast boy get close but is it too close?BB&Rae&moree.. Please Review!


A green boy awoke from his slumber, tried from fighting crime last night. They had come back from Japan only a month ago."

Ugghh I don't wanna get up!"His alarm kept on ringing and if he didn't get to it soon.. Well raven would come to practically kill him.

Walking to it he wondered if the other titans were up."No, its 6:05 nobody should be up," and then he heard someone knocking on the door.

Opening it revealed Starfire the tameranian princess. "My dear Beast Boy I got the mail from the box outside and there is something for you."'

"What are you serious? I never get mail."He checked where it was from and it said Information not available."That's really weird."

Inside the letter said.

Thank you Beast Boy you have been chosen.

Do not ask why or how I know you.

We have never met before but I know you will like me as a friend later.

Today go to the park by the fountain around I will send you another letter. Tell no one about this!

Sincerely, the Dove

"Oh Beast Boy what did your mail tell you? He paused then answered."Nothing star nothing at all."

Then he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast."Hey Rae why are you up?"She Glared at him and then replied.

"Don't call me Rae Beast Boy, and that's none of your business."He sighed and started making his breakfast."Sorry Raven, but seriously what are you doing?

She shut her book and walked towards the hall."I was reading but now I'm going to go meditate since you can't stop talking."

Beast boy couldn't help bothering her it was like a hobby. It always made him happy to see her smile but he didn't really know why.

After he finished eating he went to watch some TiVo so he could past the time.

He saw a show about vegetarian cooks and watched Animal planet after watching Suite Life on Deck. Finally he looked at the clock."Okay Dove let's see what you want."

He wanted to know who dove was and why did she want to talk to him. He would probably have to tell Robin about this later on.

"I mean whoever wants to talk to me in private?"He flew down into the grass and went back to human form."So where's the mysterious Dove?"

He yelled hoping they would hear whoever they were. A small bird appeared out of nowhere and flew to stand in front of him.

"Maybe that dove person is obsessed with doves or something."Suddenly the bird transformed into a human.

"I'm not obsessed at all!" she said."Well this is kind of weird but I'm guessing your dove? "Yes I most certainly am Beast Boy."

"So could you tell me why you wanted to talk to me?""I am risking a lot to talk to you in person but I wanted to talk to you about what is going to happen.

"Something is going to happen? What's going to happen? Is it something bad or dangerous because you should talk to Robin about that not me."

"No Beast Boy this is all about you. I came here to tell you about your love. The one who you are going to be with forever." "Wait Dude, is she hot?"

"I am just here to tell you that today. Tomorrow you will get your next letter so be prepared. Good bye Beast Boy…for now."

The stranger became a dove again and flew off into the sunlight.

"Wow that was a lot to take in. I'm not sure what to do. My true love could be anywhere. True love? Wait what I'm I saying?

This could be just a weirdo trying to tell me some weird stuff. Or a criminal who wants to destroy Jump City."

He kept thinking about this until he reached the tower. When he came in Cyborg was looking for something. "Hey Dude what are you doing?"

He cocked his head to the side trying to figure it out. Cyborg was looking for something but what?"I'm looking for something important."

Maybe Cyborg needed to find the remote."Cy the remote is over here." "Not that BB, it's something more important."

The green teen continued to look for something important. Then he started laughing thinking that what he found being raven's. "Hey Cy look at what raven left!"

"BB!" Cy yelled so loud everyone could hear it in the tower. Cyborg turned around and ran towards him. Beast Boy didn't know what to do.

Was Cyborg going to tear it to shreds? Or was he going to get Beast Boy? Undeciding he dropped the teddy bear.

Catching it in mid air Cyborg started cradling it in his hands and hugging it. "Oh Mr. Cuddles how could I possibly lose you!"

"Dude are you serious?"The boys mouth was wide open. "Please don't tell anyone."Cy pleaded softly."Whatever floats your boat dude."

The Beast walked towards his room. Wondering where everyone else was.

When his door opened he couldn't believe his eyes. Someone had cleaned his room. Everything was in order but, what about my closet? he thought.

He went behind the door so he wouldn't get hit by his avalanche of dirty clothes. Nothing came out so he looked inside. It was practically spotless in his room.

Could my true love be the one who cleaned my room? A gentle knock hit the door."Come in Dude I don't know what to do.""Who is this Dude you speak of?"

"Oh Star sorry I didn't know it was you.""If I was interrupting something I am truly sorry but I just wanted to tell you I cleaned your living space.

"Oh um thanks Star." He didn't know what to do but he just grabbed her to hug her. Star didn't try to leave she just stayed there hugging him back.

Star and Robin had broken up after star caught him talking to another girl in Jump City. He was flirting with her whether he knew it or not.

The princess hid her sorrow smiling all the time. No one knew that she really cared because she didn't show it.

Robin didn't care about her after they broke up and had started dating different girls he liked. Beast Boy had been through those terrible feeling when Terra left him.

Star was finally crying on the outside instead of holding it in. The Titan wanted to cheer her up so he took another chance and after that chance he though he was crazy.

He looked star in the eyes and tried to kiss her. She flew backwards in shock of what he was trying."Beast Boy why do you try to lock lips together?"

"I'm not sure Star, I'm sorry I never should have done it I was trying to cheer you up.

Star walked towards him not saying anything."Star if you want to hit me for what I tried you can."

He closed his eyes waiting to be punished. He didn't exactly know why she did it but she did. Star looked at him and then kissed him right on the lips.

To run out right after that. Beast Boy wanted to know what she was thinking. He skipped dinner, it wasn't like he was hungry anyways. He fell asleep thinking about her.


End file.
